


Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 106

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [6]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Conlang, Inha, Munja'kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 106 of NBC'sEmerald City. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 106 ofEmerald City.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696288





	Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 106

WEST (INHA)  
…West. …North. …East. …South.

TRANSLATION  
 _…Aazur. …Iivur. …Hehur. …Naanur._

WEST (INHA)  
The lock, the key – a girl, now what’s within… / His mind undone, she’ll creep inside to look / And steal what secrets dark and precious keep. But caution be if bonds break weak and lie / Together they will fall beneath the black / And madness take their feeble hearts’ desire.

TRANSLATION  
 _Reavatik, toin – poel, a ru paurlaia ozaias… / Deia aeratik goamauavaarat, dea paurla helaar uonaar / Fana beanruua zhiolat isaareash ruua usheaar. A mioló a raahatikua keovasas afeuzeash akiusheash / Nisha nishoa iolatiela taraar / Hoisatie keova diana laizhatiea zheavat asaaraar._

MUNJA’KIN (MUNJA'KIN)  
Halt!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi miran!_

MUNJA’KIN SCOUT (MUNJA'KIN)  
Who are you and what are you doing here?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hibí si’o lanú pabí niu?_

MUNJA’KIN SCOUT (MUNJA'KIN)  
Don’t move!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hinju pagi!_

MUNJA’KIN SCOUT (MUNJA'KIN)  
Don’t take another step!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hinju ori papagi ala!_

YOUNG BOY (MUNJA'KIN)  
Magic!

TRANSLATION  
 _Vozoku!_

NAHARA (INHA)  
A song to make a man of loam and shale of minerals, loose pebbles, rock and rise now wake and walk on cantilevered limbs and dance you stones a jig for children’s bliss.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oavasil velhainnash nurlaunur naanlaunur, foila naanionun, miudó ehiishó saidó kuoló mogneu velzezat memó venen naannun mematiena poelnuna zhiloishatienosh._


End file.
